Beautiful Beginnings
by Mandithegleek
Summary: Haymitch was never the one to fall in love, much less with her. Love isn't supposed to happen in this world, with the constant threat of it being shattered hanging overhead.She's his only exception.Is this nothing or a beautiful beginning? Haysilee HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first chapter of my new Haysilee story. I don't know if I'll continue but if you guys like it I will! I hope you enjoy leave me feedback I accept anonymous reviews too! SORRY ABOUT THE BAD SUMMARY

When I climb under the fence in the morning, I don't expect much just another normal on the outskirts of District 12. I trek across the mountainous terrain until I reach the clearing. The same one my father would take me and my brother Hayden to before he died. I sink down into the warm earth and peel off my shoes and socks and stick my feet into the warm water of the pond. I always liked coming out here. Even as a kid, my father said it was a nice place to escape the hell that is District 12.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turn around and see the voice and smirk slightly. It's a small girl, with golden hair and sky blue eyes. No way in hell she's a Peacekeeper. "It depends what are _you _doing out here?"

She shrugs her shoulders and steps closer. "Going for a walk, what about you?"

"Thinking." I say flatly. I was never one to make friend, I saw no point in it.

The girl walks right up to me and sinks down next to me. For the first time I notice she's in a soft pink dress. I grimace she must be a merchant's kid. No one in the Seam dresses like this.

"About what?" She asks breezily.

I roll my stormy grey eyes. "Who's this girl in a dress hassling me."

She turns red and looks back down. "Oh, I just heard some kids in school talking about the other side of the fence and I w-wanted to see what it was like."

"It's a world away from District 12." I mumble.

She nods. "It's nice. My sister didn't want to come."

I look her over and look at her face, it's spotted with a few freckles and her blue are framed by thick eyelashes. She's not bad looking, but I ignore that when I remember how annoying she is.

"Who are you anyways?" I ask as I skip a rock.

She sticks out her hand and I shake it. "Maysilee Donner."

I nod, she is a merchant girl. She lives in town and her parents run a shop. She has a twin sister named Marisol. I'm a grade ahead on them.

"Who are you?" she smiles at me.

I shake her hand again. "Haymitch Abernathy."

"So Haymitch how long have you been coming out here?"

"A while." I answer gruffly. "You?"

"This is my first time."

"Oh."

The two of us sit there in silence for a while. I can only take her shuffling and presence for so long before it annoys me. I pull my feet out the water and slip my socks and then my boots back on. I stand up and she immediately pops up next to me. I give a small wave and turn around and start walking way.

"Haymitch?" She sounds almost nervous.

I turn around and glare at her. "What?"

She jumps slightly and rubs her arms. "I know this is asking a lot but I don't know how to get back. Can you take me back?"

I run my hand through my dark hair and groan. "I guess."

She looks relieved. "Thank you."

"You have to keep up." I warn.

Maysilee nods and quickly catches up with me. I quickly take the path I did on the way in and she sighs when she sees the fence.

I point at it. "There it is."

"Thank you Haymitch."

She stops and throws her arms around my neck and hugs me. I go stiff and inhale her scent, she smells like strawberries.

"You done, there sweetheart?" I ask with sarcasm.

Maysilee pulls back and is blushing with embarrassment. "Yeah sorry."

I walk up to the fence and she's right behind and me steps in front of me and sticks her hand out and I quickly throw it down.

"You have to listen for the hum. If it's quiet you can go under if not you have too wait until it stops."

She furrows her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You'll get fried."

Maysilee is silent before ducking under. I follow her and stand next to her.

"Thanks for the help." She says as she touches my arm. "I was beyond lost."

I stare at her and roll my eyes. She smiles way too much. "No problem."

She starts walking in front of me and I stop in front of my house and watch her walk on. She's so happy it makes me sick. She turns around she has yet another grin on her face.

"Thanks Haymicth!" She waves at me. "See you around!"

I wave before I duck into my house. I sigh and put my shoes by the door. I never would've expected that to happen. Not in a million years would I choose to spend a day in the woods with Maysilee Donner.

_Oh well _ I think to myself with an amused smirk on my face. _First time for everything _

For some reason I can't help but think this isn't the last of my time with Maysilee Donner.

AN: Well this was the first chapter. I don't know yet. What do you think? Should I continue it will get better. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Well thanks to Nty 1o1 for reviewing and giving this a shout out! She told me to update tonight so please review maybe I could get two reviews this time? Anyways this will get longer and better! Also this is a year before the games. So Haymitch is 15 and Maysilee is 14.

"Mitch! Come on mom says you have to take me to school!" I hear my 9 year old brother Hayden call out to me from downstairs.

I groan and roll out from the warmth of my bed. I tug on a shirt and pants and slip my boots on. I shuffle downstairs and find Hayden jumping up and down. I can't help but wonder if I was always so excited to go to school. Because honestly that place is useless everyone knows once you turn 18 you go to the mines.

"C'mon." I mutter as I grab a chunk of bread from the table and shove it in my mouth. "See ya mom!"

She smiles and tucks my dark curly hair behind my ear and hands me my school bag. "Have a good day."

I give her a wave before I push my brother out the door. I lag behind him a little bit chew on my bread. He turns around grins at me.

"Can I run ahead?" He's missing a tooth. "Please."

I smile and ruffle his hair. "Go ahead."

My brother and my mom are the only ones I care about. I can tell we're nearing the school when I see the town kids and the Seam kids mixing together.

"Haymitch!" I hear a shrill voice call. I grind my teeth and see Maysilee waving at me.

"Not now." I mumble to myself. I walk over to her. "What do you want?"

She gave me a grin. "How are you?"

"Fine." I fight a snarky comment. "How about you sweetheart."

She rolls her eyes. "Stop calling me that, I'm good."

I bit my lip as I see my friends gawking at us. "See you later."

I quickly turn and make my way into the year ten building and my friends slap me on the back. I roll my eyes and my best friend James smirks at me.

"A town girl huh?"

I shake my head and look at her. "We're friends that's all."

James laughs. "Sure you. I would milk it while it lasts. You get a town girl and you won't go hungry again."

I frown. "We don't go hungry."

My friends shook their heads and walked into their classes. I roll my eyes and catch a glimpse of Maysilee with her face towards the sun. I can't help but notice how attractive she is. I've had girl before but no one whose as sweet as her. I turn my attention back to the teacher, I feel like an idiot Maysilee's nothing but a shallow and annoying merchant girl.

The rest of the school day goes by without anything eventful happening, James and the rest of my friend had seemed to forget about this morning's run in with Maysilee. We're dismissed from our classes and I meet Hayden at the year 4 door. He's going on about some song about coal miners he learned today. I tune him out and my eyes catch Maysilee's, she shyly smiles and turns away and her sister frowns at me. I look back at the dirty ground and follow my brother into the Seam.

"Mitchy?"

"Yeah?"

He sighs "Why was Maysilee waving at you much?" He asks me. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Hayden she's not my anything. Now get inside and do your homework."

He nods and takes off into the house with his dark curls bouncing around him.

I throw my bag in the house and grab the bucket we keep by the fire place and scoop the ashes into the bucket and take them outside and dump them into the pile fore the Peacekeepers to get rid of. I walk back inside and say hi to my mom.

"Hey mom." I yawn.

"How was school?" She looks exhausted.

I shrug my shoulders. "The same useless stuff I won't use because I'll be blown to bits in the mines in 3 years."

She pales. "Haymitch, you know I don't like that."

"It's true."

My mom sighs and kisses my forehead. "Alright, can you bring in the laundry off the line when you're done?"

"Sure."

I walk outside and am just about to take off when my mom puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Stay away from the fence Haymitch Abernathy. Do you hear me?"

I give her a solemn nod and walk outside to the laundry line. I pull down the shirts and toss them in the basket. I pull down a pair of my pants and jump when I see Maysilee on the other side.

"Shit." I exclaim. "What's wrong with you?"

She giggles. "Just saying hi, what's up Haymitch?"

"Chores." I mutter, would it kill her to stop stalking me.

She purses her lips. "Can I help?"

I scoff at her. "Are you for real?"

She nods eagerly and pulls a shirt off the line and folds it and put it in the basket. "Yeah. I was thinking when you were done we could go to into the woods."

"Shh! You do know we could get killed for that?"

Maysilee tucks her hair behind her ear. "Alright, but do you want too?"

"I guess."

She helps me fold everything and I wince when I hear Hayden.

"See you look momma I told you he has a girlfriend."

I whip around and shoot daggers at him and he runs back into the house. I look at Maysilee and she didn't seem to notice.

"Anything else you need help with?"

I shake my head and grab the basket and take it inside. Maysilee is smart enough to stay outside and not come in much to my delight. No one's in the room and I quickly dash back outside.

"Come on." I say gruffly and lead her to the fence and I go first and she follows.

We walk for a few minutes before I see Maysilee walk in front of me. I stop and she crosses her arms.

"Haymitch?" She asks softly.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to sound as polite as possible.

She runs her hand through her sunshine colored hair. "Can we go somewhere else?"

I smirk. "Sure."

I grab her arm and pull her down the rocks and lead her to a small hill over looking the mountains. She plops down in the grass and starts braiding flowers together.

"So are you done stalking me sweetheart?" I ask her after a while.

She blushes. "What are you talking about Haymitch?"

"You pop out of nowhere and you wave to me a lot and you're always smiling at me."

I picks at her flowers. "I thought we were friends."

I roll my grey eyes. "I don't make friends Maysilee."

She furrows her eyebrows. "Why not?"

" What's the point you'll either be killed in the Games, die of starvation or get blown to bits in the mines. It's me, my brother and my mom that's it."

She looks sad. "No wife or kids."

I toss a stone. "Nope."

Maysilee scoots closer. "What about me?"

I chuckle. "You, you're a girl who I know will turn out okay."

She links her fingers between mine and looks dead serious. "We could both turn out okay. Together."

I smiled a little. "Sweetheart you know I'm no good for you."

"Maybe I don't care." She shrugs and runs her hand through my hair. "Maybe I think you're different."

"Is that a good thing?" I taunt her.

She puts her face close to mine and I smell her sweet breath and she presses her lips against mine. I freeze for a second before I kiss back. She sighs and I pull back.

She looks embarrassed "Yeah that's a good thing."

I play with her hair. "Good to know."

She kisses me again and I smirk. Maybe Maysilee's not so bad after all.

AN: This was better I think I know they're moving fast but there's reason that Haymitch will bring up soon. Should I continue what should happen next? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Here's a chapter in Maysilee's POV I'll do a Maysilee POV every so often. Well enjoy!

"Why are you so happy? You've been smiling nonstop for the past week."

I roll my eyes at my twin sister Marisol and continue brushing my hair. Haymitch and I have been meeting in the woods secretly for the past week. I've been lying to my parents and sister about where I've been. I told them I was helping at the apothecary.

"No reason. I'm just in a good mood."

She sighs and shakes her head and leaves the room. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and sneak out the backdoor and sprint to the edge of the Seam and crawl on my stomach underneath the fence. I jog in the forest and stand by the tree Haymitch and I meet at.

"Hey there sweetheart." He says smirks as he wraps his arms around my waist. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I grin. "And you?"

Haymitch sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "A lot better now that I'm with you."

My cheeks grow red and I follow Haymitch through the woods. The two of us are quiet while we walk, I smile to myself as we link hands and he leads me into a field with high grass. I flop down into the grass and Haymitch lays next to me.

"I missed you." He whispers as he plays with my hair. "We should really see each other more often."

I look at him and shake my head. "Maybe you should come over after school."

Haymitch scoffs at me and kisses my forehead. "Maysilee you know that would never work. Your parents wouldn't let me anywhere near you and you know it."

I push some of his hair behind his ear. "And why not? You're a gentleman, you're sweet and you make me happy."

He rolls his beautiful grey eyes at me. "I'm rude, I'm poor and I couldn't give you the things you need."

I frown at him and kiss him softly. "Please think about it."

He sighs. "Fine, whatever."

I lay in his arms and look at his face. He has a small scar above his eyebrow, his cheeks have stubble and his eyes are looking into mine.

"Haymitch, I really like you. I mean I know we're not anything and that you probably just think I'm some airhead you'll hook up with but I do really-"

He grabs my hand. "You are not some airhead, Maysilee I like you and I wouldn't just hook up with you. You're special."

I bite my lip and see that all his smugness and arrogance has melted away. "T-then why can't be together?" I whisper sadly. "Why not?"

"You deserve better than some dirty Seam kid who'll probably die in the mines."

My stomach clenches up. "Don't s-say that! I don't want better Haymitch I want you!"

He stands up. "You don't know me Maysilee! I've known you for less than a week. I like you yeah but we can't be more than this! It'll never work."

I feel a sob bubble in the back of my throat as tears well up in my eyes. I quickly turn my head. "Don't yell at me Haym-Haymitch."

I feel like such and idiot, crying in front of Haymitch. I must look like a dumb little girl. He's angry I can tell by the way he's swearing.

"Damn it." He groans as he sits down again. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry."

I wipe my eyes a little. "I'm an idiot. I was just some stupid kid who fell for the wrong person and I –"

I'm cut off when Haymitch's warm lips crash into mine and his hands tangle themselves in my hair. I kiss back and feel my back hit the ground. I kiss him back and sigh.

"You are _not _an idiot." He whispers. "I want to be with you so bad Mays, I just don't wanna hurt you."

I shake my head. "You won't."

He kisses me again. "You have to trust me sweetheart."

"I d-do."

He shuts his eyes. "G-Good."

I chew on my lip as I feel Haymitch's mouth press against my neck. I run my hands through his hair, it feels like my heart's going to explode.

"I really do like you Maysilee." He says after a while. "I really do."

I sit up and pull some of the grass out of my hair. "I like you too."

"I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Me either." I admit as I take his hand. "So can we try and be a couple?"

Haymitch looks annoyed as he weaves his fingers through my hair. "No promises but we can see what happens."

I grin and wrap my arms around him. "Thank you, really you just made me so happy."

He smiles his crooked grin. "Glad I could help sweetheart."

"You know I hate when you call me that." I giggle.

"And why's that?"

I lean forward. "It makes me want to do this."

I press my mouth against Haymitch's and pull him down onto me. I lock my arms around his neck and he kisses me over and over again. We continued making out before Haymitch pulls back and sits up.

"T-This is for you." He says digging into his pockets. "I got it at the Hob and it reminded me of you."

I look at his hands as he holds out a small pin that's golden and has a bird in the center. I gasp and run my fingers over it. It's real gold.

"It's beautiful it must have cost you a fortunate. Go get your money back."

He furrows his eyebrows and snorts. "It wasn't that much. Besides it'll look good on you."

I smile as I watch Haymitch's hands shake as he pins it too my dress. "It's beautiful."

"So are you."

I look at the bird on the pin. "What is it?"

"A Mockingjay." He whispers "They copy notes of anyone who sings and it's reminded me of you."

I grab his hands. "Thank you."

Haymitch kisses me before I lay my head in his lap. "Anything for you my little Mockingjay."

I shake my head and grin to myself. Haymitch was perfect, everything was just perfect.

AN: Sucky ending I know but it was cute! I decided to show how Maysilee got the pin in the first place so I decided to show the history. Well I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter I think Haymitch will introduce Maysilee to his mom and brother. Yes or no? Review please : )


End file.
